


Arrows in Both Your Eyes

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stares at the phone and wills it to ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows in Both Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'fix-it' square on my bingo card.

Steve stared at the little phone Clint had helpfully told him was called a “burner.” It seemed like an odd term to him, but, apparently, it meant the phone was meant as a single-use item that you disposed of once you were done with it so people couldn't track your location. That wasn't exactly what Steve had intended when he sent the phone's twin to Tony. He'd only done it so Tony would have the number to the one he had, but extra precautions, however accidental, couldn't hurt.

What could hurt was the constant nagging thought in the back of his head that Tony hadn't called him yet. Was he just still angry or was he hurt? Had he been arrested or captured by some supervillain? Was he lying seriously injured and near death in a ditch somewhere? Steve didn't know and the worry was slowly killing him.

His friends, months on the run now after their escape from the Raft, had all noticed his change in behavior. It had gotten to the point that Sam gave up the pretense of not seeing Steve moon over the phone and told him, in no uncertain terms, to “just call him already, if you're that worried about him.”

Oh, how Steve wanted to pick up that phone and dial the only number programmed into it. He was almost tempted several times and came the closest to calling Tony after Sam's outburst, but he managed to wrestle the impulse under control. Right now, Steve regretted that decision almost as much as he regretted not telling Tony about his parents. If only he'd told Tony what he knew, they wouldn't be in this mess and Steve could be sitting with him in the common area of the Avengers headquarters right now, chatting about nothing and feeling blissfully happy to being doing so.

Steve missed the Avengers headquarters even though Tony rarely made it out there. In fact, the only time Steve could actually remember seeing Tony there was when he brought the damn Sokovia Accords for the team to sign. Of course Tony had gone off half-cocked again, jumping to the first solution he could see without bothering to think of other options or consult the rest of the team. Just as typically, Steve had jumped right onto the opposing side.

And that was Steve's biggest regret. Steve was a terrible friend. He hadn't even known about Tony and Pepper. Hell, he still didn't know what happened there or even if the couple was still together or not. Where had it all gone wrong? What had been so important that Steve couldn't make sure to keep up with his friends? He couldn't remember now.

Clint walked by his room on the way to somewhere else in their hidey-hole and caught sight of him. He stopped in the door and threw up his hands.

“Dammit, Steve! If you don't stop staring at that phone I'm going to shoot an arrow in both your eyes. Do something about it! I don't care what, just do it!” Clint disappeared then.

Steve got up and closed his door to prevent repeat performance. As the door clicked shut he heard Clint mutter, “blind, pining idiot.” Steve frowned and went back to his place next to the phone. Clint said the oddest things sometimes, but Steve had to admit the archer had a point. He flipped the phone open, selected the number for Tony's phone, took a deep breath, and pressed the call button.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever. Steve held his breath and waited, trying to decide whether he wanted someone to answer or not. Maybe he should just hang up. There was no reason to bother Tony. Then the decision was taken out of his hands.

“Hello?”

Tony sounded tired and a little confused, but his voice was still music to Steve's ears.

“Hi, Tony. I've missed you.”


End file.
